


De serpientes y leones

by dearly_mychell



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Wizards, BokuAka Day, Declarations Of Love, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Haikyuu Week, Idiots in Love, M/M, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Wizards
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearly_mychell/pseuds/dearly_mychell
Summary: A Akaashi le gusta Bokuto, lo cual no debería ser un problema, si tan solo el peliblanco no fuera Gryffindor.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 3





	De serpientes y leones

Akaashi es lo suficientemente inteligente para no intentar nada con Bokuto, pero lo suficientemente estúpido para no rendirse del todo.

Lo cual, es malo, al menos para él, porque justo ahora lo último que necesita es esto, una situación así.

En su casa, salir con un Gryffindor es un suicidio social.

Un Ravenclaw está bien, un Hufflepuff es aceptable, un Slytherin siempre sería lo ideal, pero, ¿un Gryffindor?

Akaashi no puede recordar la última vez que alguien tuvo una relación así, lo cual es malo porque significa que nadie en los últimos años ha tenido una relación así.

Pero está bien, se dice a sí mismo, porque no es nada del otro mundo, no está enamorado ni una estupidez por el estilo, solamente le parece atractivo, porque en su defensa Bokuto no es alguien que simplemente puedas no admirar.

Juega en el equipo de quidditch como cazador y tiene, de alguna forma u otra, un sobresaliente en la asignatura de posiciones, y puede que esto último sea el principal motivo por el que Akaashi está interesado en primer lugar; Akaashi nunca ha tenido ningún sobresaliente en posiciones.

De todas formas, Akaashi encuentra al peliblanco interesante, y atractivo, y aunque ya es un gran problema, está bien, porque Bokuto ni siquiera sabe que existe; hablando objetivamente Akaashi no es nadie en Hogwarts, está en primer año y lo único interesante en él es su línea de sangre, y aparentemente a nadie le importa que toda su familia hayan sido Ravenclaw y que él haya sido puesto en Slytherin, claro, además de a su propia familia.

Akaashi lo único que quiere es terminar sus estudios ahí sin causar ningún alboroto, pasar desapercibido es algo con lo que siempre ha estado bien.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué no puede recordar todo eso cuando Bokuto le pide una cita para estudiar transformaciones?

—Sé que te parecerá tonto, pero de verdad tengo que aprobar esto, y según el profesor Ukai eres el mejor de tu año.

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrar esta obra en mi cuenta de Wattpad @/myc-hell con el mismo nombre!
> 
> [Sin editar]


End file.
